A trop jouer avec le feu, on se brûle
by FireRox
Summary: Bon, d’accord, D’ACCORD ! Barty était un véritable enfoiré, qui s’était conduit d’une manière plus que déplorable avec elle. Lily esquissa un léger sourire en entrevoyant les premières étapes de son plan.Barty Croupton allait payer. BCJ/LE


Hi ! Huuum, ça fait** longtemps** que je n'ai pas posté quelque chose moi ! Désolée pour mon manque d'inspiration !

Pour les tites **nouvelles**, j'ai eu mon BAC S avec mention TB (non, non, je ne suis pas hyper fière ! :D), j'ai un petit ami qui reste un vrai gentleman, je pars en vacances le 18, je me suis faite enlever 4 **dents de sagesse** pas plus tard qu'il y a deux jours, par conséquent je suis bloquée chez moi en tant qu**'hamster géant** des Flandres T.T (Mon nouveau surnom est **Hamtaro** -.-) en attendant que mes joues dégonflent !

Mais assez parlé de ma vie, passons à ce One SHot qui s'inspire très librement de ... **Ma vie** ?! Hey oui, avant d'être un gentleman, mon abruti de copain a été cet être immonde qui pariait sur ses chances de 'coucher' avec une fille avant la fin de l'année ... Heureusement que les gens changent ... et pardonnent !

Ainsi, ce que vous allez lire dans cette histoire est une **partie de ma vie**.

J'ai passé **deux ans** à l'attendre, à vouloir mourir à chaque fois qu'il me rejetait ... Et j'ai décidé d'en faire une histoire.

Oh, ce n'est pas exclusivement basé sur le couple Lily/Barty. Les personnages peuvent **changer**, et je pense pouvoir la réécrire en mettant un certain blondinet à la place de Barty (Dracoooo !!).

Les **caractères** des personnages ne sont pas tellement respectés, car ils reflètent plus la **réalité** que le monde merveilleux de JK Rowling.

J'espère que vous prendrez tout de même** plaisir** à le lire, maintenant que vous savez qu'une partie de moi se trouve à l'intérieur de cette fic (mais je ne vais pas pour autant vous posséder, MOUHAHAHA !!)

Fin bref, **enjoy !** ;)

* * *

_**A trop jouer avec le feu, on se br**__**ûle.**_

* * *

— Evans ! Evans, regarde moi !

Lily Evans, les larmes aux yeux, continua sa route sans se retourner. Elle marchait vite, sans regarder devant elle, sans se soucier des regards de ses camarades. Au moment d'atteindre la Salle Commune, et plus précisément, son dortoir où elle pourrait enfin soulager sa douleur, elle fut rattrapée par James Potter, bien décidé à lui faire entendre raison.

— Evans, arrête de te mettre dans des états pareils pour ce type ! Il n'en vaut pas la peine ! Regarde toi ! Regarde ce qu'il a fait de toi ! Ce qu'il a osé dire sur toi ! Arrête, je t'en supplie … J'ai l'impression de ressentir les mêmes émotions que toi, je n'en peux plus de te voir ainsi ! Oublie le !

La jeune fille releva brusquement la tête, ses yeux lançant à présent des éclairs de colère dirigés contre l'attrapeur de Griffondor.

— Dégage, Potter ! Je n'ai pas besoin de tes bons sentiments ! Continue à te prendre pour le centre du monde, et fous moi la paix !

D'un mouvement sec et brusque, elle se détacha de l'emprise de son camarade, et fila directement dans son dortoir, sans un regard en arrière.

Elle entendit tout de même, comme un écho à sa souffrance, le murmure de l'attrapeur de Griffondor.

— Tu me déçois, Lily …

_**- x -**_

— Lily ? Tu veux m'en parler ?

Kate était assise sur le lit de son amie, attendant la fin de sa crise de larmes qui ne semblait pas jamais devoir s'épancher.

— C'est encore Barty, c'est ça ? Tu lui as redemandé ?

Un gémissement sortit de la gorge de Lily, suivit d'un imperceptible « Oui », étouffé par les sanglots qui reprenaient de plus belle.

Kate dit ce qu'elle put pour retenir un long soupir. Depuis deux ans déjà, Lily était amoureuse de Barty Croupton Junior, Préfet de Griffondor, grand, blond, élancé, de magnifiques yeux chocolat qui avaient fait fondre la jeune fille. Et deux ans que Lily avait essuyé au moins cinq refus de sa part. Deux ans qu'elle souffrait le martyr sans le montrer à ses amis, deux ans qu'elle dissimulait sa passion dans le travail. Deux ans qu'elle pleurait régulièrement le soir, lorsqu'elle pensait être la dernière éveillée. Deux ans que Kate la soutenait dans ses instants de désespoir.

Mais là, c'était trop. Beaucoup trop.

— Maintenant ça suffit, Lily ! Y'en a marre de ce type ! Tu te rends compte que tu te pourris la vie à force de l'attendre ? Hein ? Tu crois que je ne sais pas que tu passes tes soirées à pleurer, quand tu penses que je dors déjà ? Tu crois que je ne vois pas comment tu le regardes pendant les cours, alors que tu me promets d'essayer de l'oublier ? Alors, maintenant, STOP ! On arrête le massacre ! Est-ce que tu comprends à quel point on souffre tous pour toi ? Est-ce que tu peux le comprendre au moins ? Tu dis que James est un égoïste, mais tu n'es pas mieux ! On a toujours été là, à tes côtés, pour te soutenir, et toi, tu ne vois rien ! J'en ai assez de cette situation ! James a entièrement raison, ce type est un crétin ! Oublie le, Lily !

Les cris avaient alerté les autres filles, qui se pressaient à présent à la porte de la chambre des Sixièmes Années. Lily avait cessé de pleurer, choquée par l'attitude de sa meilleure amie, qui était devenue écarlate suite à sa diatribe explosive.

— Mais merde, ouvre les yeux ! Regarde le ! Il ne se soucie même pas de toi, il se fiche de toi ! On ne peut pas forcer quelqu'un à aimer ! Point final ! Alors arrête de t'accrocher, laisse cet abruti rater la chance de sa vie, et basta !

Kate reprit son souffle avec difficulté, soulagée d'avoir enfin pu dévoiler ce qu'elle portait sur le cœur depuis des années. Oui, elle souffrait pour Lily, et elle voulait que cela s'arrête. Elle lança un bref coup d'œil sur son amie, qui restait sonnée par le discours. Oserait-elle lui reparler après ce soir ? Kate en doutait, mais cela valait la peine d'avoir pris ce risque, pour Lily et pour sa santé mentale.

Lily ne prononça pas un mot, ne regarda personne. Elle fixait quelque chose que seule elle pouvait apercevoir. Et sans aucune autre parole que « Bonne nuit », elle ferma la lumière et les yeux, laissant Kate à son tour au bord des larmes.

_**- x -**_

— Un bal ? A Poudlard ?

— Non, c'est à Pré au Lard apparemment. Et va falloir payer un petit quelque chose en plus !

— Bah, du moment qu'on peut s'amuser ! Je suppose que c'est pour payer le Whisky Pur Feu ! T'en es sûre ?

— Oui, c'est une annonce de Dumbledore lui-même ! C'était une vieille tradition qu'ils ont décidé de remettre à jour ! Dans un mois ! Après la fin des cours ! Et interdiction de venir sans cavalier !

— Quoi ? Mais …

— Allez, un cavalier, c'est pas forcément un petit ami ! Sinon il n'y aurait personne à la fête ! Alors, Lily, t'en penses quoi ?

Une Kate folle de joie se tournait vers une Lily plutôt songeuse. Trois mois s'étaient écoulés depuis le « petit incident » de la dernière fois, et elles avaient décidé tacitement de ne plus en reparler. Depuis ce jour, Lily tentait d'oublier peu à peu son amour pour celui surnommé ironiquement par « Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-plus-prononcer-le-prénom ».

Mais ce bal donnait lieu à réflexion.

Après tout, Barty n'avait jamais été désagréable, malgré ses refus à répétition. Bon, malgré les quelques rumeurs qu'il avait fait courir sur elle également, mais que la jeune sorcière avait depuis longtemps pardonnées.

Bon, d'accord, à cause de lui, la moitié de l'école pensait qu'elle avait … comment dire … eu des relations plus qu'intimes avec lui, juste pour lui prouver son amour.

Bon, d'accord, D'ACCORD ! Barty était un véritable enfoiré, qui s'était conduit d'une manière plus que déplorable avec elle. Et encore, déplorable était un ridicule euphémisme par rapport à sa situation actuelle !

Lily esquissa un léger sourire en entrevoyant les premières étapes de son plan.

Barty Croupton allait payer.

Et il allait en souffrir.

_**- x -**_

— Demain, Lil' ! Me dis pas que t'as oublié !

Trois semaines avaient passées depuis l'annonce du bal. Trois semaines à se préparer, à trouver une robe parfaite, un sac exquis, un maquillage incomparable, un collier sublime, des boucles d'oreilles de cristal, des chaussures enchantées qui lui permettrait de danser toute la soirée sans avoir de méchantes ampoules le lendemain …

Trois semaines de préparation pour mettre au point ce plan si parfait.

Et dès ce soir, il fallait y mettre une ultime touche, un ultime point final. Enfin, le terme de la première étape du plan. Et pour cela, il fallait passer par …

— Barty ? T'as fini ? On y va ?

Depuis la dernière crise, les relations entre Lily et lui avaient largement évoluées. Par évoluer, il fallait comprendre qu'ils s'adressaient la parole sans se snober à chaque fois. Ce qui arrangeait bien les plans de la jeune fille.

Lui se retourna négligemment, sans pour autant paraître exaspéré par l'appel impromptu. Ni non plus particulièrement heureux.

— Ouais … Pas de problème …

Etant les deux seuls à avoir terminé l'intégralité de leurs devoirs, personne ne s'étonna de les voir s'éloigner de la salle.

— Alors, y'a un problème ?

Typiquement Barty. Un sérieux manque de communication avec l'extérieur, et un profond désintéressement dans tout ce qui pouvait toucher à toute forme de discussion. Lily soupira. La réalisation de son plan allait s'avérer plus compliqué que prévu.

— Tu sais qu'il y a un truc d'organisé la semaine prochaine. T'as déjà payé ? demanda-t-elle innocemment, sur le ton de la conversation, espérant ne pas rougir comme à son habitude.

Avec un peu de chance, Barty ne comprendrait pas l'allusion.

Mais celui-ci s'arrêta net au milieu du couloir désert, et la regarda dans les yeux.

Perdu.

— Heu, laisse tomber, je vois bien que c'est pas ce qui te passionne le plus ! essaya-t-elle de ne rattraper sans se faire découvrir. T'as fini le devoir de Slughorn ?

Barty restait sur place, toujours fixé sur le visage de la sorcière.

— Dis le maintenant, ça ira plus vite.

— De quoi tu parles ?

— De ce que tu veux me demander.

— Mais … Quoi ? Réponds d'abord à ma question, je ne comprends pas.

— Donc c'est en rapport. Si j'y vais pas t'invites quelqu'un d'autre …

Sous ses airs d'imbécile heureux, il avait tout de même réussi à deviner ses intentions. Autant jouer franc jeu.

— Je ne veux pas voir honte toute seule, mais c'est à toi que j'espérais demander en premier, annonça-t-elle d'un seul souffle, le cœur battant si fort qu'elle crut faire un arrêt cardiaque dans l'instant.

— Parce que il y a quelqu'un d'autre ? Qui est-ce ?

Lily le dévisagea, perplexe.

— Mystère ! Pourquoi, ça t'intéresse ?

Il haussa les épaules, l'air détaché.

— Bah, j'voudrais savoir qui est mon concurrent, c'est tout !

Lily éclata de rire à ces paroles, le laissant quelque peu vexé.

— Tu veux le provoquer en duel ? Bon, tu ne le connais pas trop, je ne vais pas te faire son portrait robot !

— Comme par hasard …

L'ironie contenue dans ses propos fit réagir la jeune fille assez sèchement.

— Si tu veux tout savoir, il s'appelle Thomas, il est à Serdaigle, et nous faisons nos devoirs de métamorphose en commun ! Monsieur est satisfait ?

— Ouais, fit-il en haussant les épaules.

— Et tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu …

Pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation, Lily eut soudain peur. Elle qui préparait son plan censé la venger depuis quelques semaines se sentit ridiculement faible face à celui qu'elle n'arrivait pas à oublier. Et s'il refusait ? Ce Serdaigle n'était là que par pure invention de sa part, et si Barty ne se laissait pas convaincre, tous ces préparatifs tombaient à l'eau, et elle se retrouverait totalement seule le soir du bal. Car sans cavalier, pas de droit d'entrée !

— Hum, il faut que j'aille voir ma mère à Ste Mangouste la semaine prochaine … On doit payer quand ?

— Demain dernier délai ! répondit-elle précipitamment, un peu trop à son goût.

Un lourd silence s'établit pendant quelques minutes, laissant Lily en proie au doute et à l'inquiétude. L'angoisse lui donnait mal au ventre, et l'attente lui semblait interminable. Les secondes s'écoulaient, toujours plus longues, et elle se rendait compte que finalement, ce n'était pas forcément une vengeance qu'elle accomplissait, mais …

— Rappelle moi demain de payer, sinon je vais oublier !

Une chaleur inattendue se propagea dans le corps de la Griffondor. Non, c'était stupide, elle s'était promise de l'oublier, de tout faire pour qu'il paye … Avait-elle bien compris après tout ?

— Heu, une réponse complète m'arrangerait …

Il la regarda avec amusement.

— Mais oui, je dois payer les elfes de maison pour qu'ils viennent nettoyer ma chambre !

Le regard que Lily lui lança sembla le ravir d'autant plus.

— Mais j'y vais avec toi, à ton avis ! T'as pas encore invité ton copain, j'espère ?

Le soulagement de la jeune fille était palpable. Il fallait qu'elle se reprenne, et vite ! Elle releva la tête, essayant désespérément de faire disparaître le sourire béat de son visage.

— Non, non, ne t'inquiète pas !

— T'es pas encore trop cruelle, ça va !

A cet instant, la sonnerie retentit, faisant sortir les élèves des classes voisines, qui envahirent le couloir où Barty et Lily se trouvaient. Il lui fit un clin d'œil, et partit rejoindre ses amis pour aller au cours de Sortilèges. Lily resta sur place, un étrange sourire aux lèvres.

_**- x -**_

— Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ??

Lily attendait devant l'entrée de la salle choisie par Dumbledore pour célébrer le bal. Ses amies, solidaires et déjà entourées de leurs cavaliers respectifs _(on met au pluriel ou on laisse au singulier dans ce cas ? oO Question ouverte !)_, prenaient leur mal en patience, malgré leur désir évident d'entrer dans la place.

Le seul qu'on attendait encore, et pas des moindres, restait bien évidemment le grand et l'unique Barty Croupton Junior, qui n'avait pas daigné arrivé en avance, ou même à l'heure, ou même avec cinq petites minutes de retard. Non, vingt minutes après le coup d'envoi du bal, il restait introuvable !

— T'inquiète pas, Lily ! Il va bientôt arriver !

— Imagine qu'il m'envoie un hibou portant un message du genre : « T'y as pas cru quand même ? » Je fais quoi moi alors ?

— Pour commencer, tu te calmes ! Tu nous stresses avec cette histoire ! Il a un peu de retard, mais bon, ce n'est pas le seul, regarde autour de toi !

En effet, une foule plutôt consistante de jeunes filles et garçons, toutes maisons confondues, faisaient le planton devant l'entrée, tout comme eux. Lily ne se sentit pas soulagée pour autant.

Elle qui avait passé toute son après midi à se préparer dans la salle de bain, s'attardant sur de minuscules détails, à la recherche du sourire parfait et de l'allure qui sied habituellement aux créatures de rêve telles les Vélanes. Toute une après midi à demander conseil à Kate, à se remettre en question, à se regarder un millier de fois dans la glace pour ne pas déprimer devant son image.

Sa robe noire, dont le style avait délibérément été emprunté à la mode Moldue, lui arrivait juste en dessous des genoux, et découvrait sa gorge tout comme son décolleté, mais en restant sage. Ses escarpins avaient été enchantés pour lui éviter les ampoules, et sa peau scintillait grâce à un sort de beauté pailleté. Elle avait passé des heures dans les boutiques à chercher les finitions appropriées à cette robe, et avait finalement jeté son dévolu sur une paire de boucles d'oreilles en cristal simples mais suffisamment éclatantes pour ne pas passer inaperçues, et une parure en argent pendait à son coup, simple feuille discrète mais parfaite selon elle.

Tous ces efforts gâchés si par malheur son cavalier ne daignait apparaître.

— Mais, si …

— Tais toi et retourne toi !

Et quand Lily se retourna, elle crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter de battre. 'Il' était là, devant elle, avançant à travers la foule, se frayant un chemin jusqu'à leur petit groupe.

Barty Croupton Junior.

Le seul et l'unique.

Enfin.

— Mmm … Salut ! Désolé du retard, mes parents m'ont obligé à passer prendre un papier chez mon oncle … avança-t-il d'un air désolé qui ne trompa personne.

Il avait revêtu un costume Moldu, ce qui surprenait l'assistance, le jeune homme revendiquant assez ses origines de 'Sang Pur' pour que l'habit détonne sur son corps. Une chemise blanche légèrement froissée couvrait ses bras bronzés, retombant négligemment sur un pantalon sombre coupé droit, ni trop court, ni trop long, ni trop moulant, ni trop lâche. Une cravate argentée accrochée à la va-vite complétait son costume, lui donnant un air détaché qui le rendait délicieusement séduisant.

Il était parfait, en osmose totale avec Lily, bien qu'il n'ait jamais aperçu la robe de celle-ci.

— Ouais, laisse tomber, c'est pas grave ! lança Lily, tentant de ne pas apercevoir les sourires ironiques de ses amis.

— Oh, j'allais oublier …

Et aussi furtivement qu'il le pouvait, il déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de la jeune fille, qui en resta paralysée.

Il haussa les épaules, comme si le geste était tout à fait naturel.

— Je t'avais dit que je me préparais pour cette soirée. Physiquement ET mentalement.

— On y va ?

Lily remercia Kate du regard, tandis que sa main rejoignait celle de son cavalier. Elle en oublia aussitôt son plan machiavélique, pour profiter de la proximité de son bonheur. Elle se sentait enfin heureuse.

_**- x -**_

Le bal passa sans accident notoire, mis à part les comme toujours « buveurs d'un soir », qui ne connaissaient manifestement pas leur limite d'alcoolémie, et ne se souviendraient plus de rien le lendemain.

Pour Lily, la soirée fut tout simplement magique.

Barty resta à ses côtés, et même si celui-ci n'était absolument pas motivé pour danser, les interludes à l'extérieurs ne le laissèrent pas le glace. Et Lily ne s'en lassait pas, le trainant aussi souvent que possible en dehors de cette salle bondée, où l'air était devenu asphyxiant à cause de la chaleur qui y régnait. Ils se moquaient des tenues des uns et des autres, tout en le cachant aux principaux intéressés.

Bref, tout était parfait.

Le Roi et la Reine du bal ayant été élus, Lily se souvint soudain de sa promesse faite à ses parents. Rentrer avant trois heures du matin.

Sa gorge se serra lorsqu'elle regarda sa montre. Deux heures et demi. Il ne lui restait qu'une petit demi heure à profiter de Barty. Car c'était lui qui comptait plus que tout, plus de Kate, plus que James, qui la regardait depuis le début de la soirée d'un air déçu. Il était le centre de son univers.

— Barty ?

Celui-ci tourna lentement sa tête vers la jeune sorcière, et elle en oublia pendant un instant l'objet de sa demande.

— Oui ? T'as soif ?

— Heu … Non, fit-elle en reprenant ses esprits, juste que … Je vais devoir rentrer chez moi, et je n'ai pas mon perms de transplanage, alors si tu voulais bien …

— Bien sûr !

Lily lui rendit un sourire empli de gratitude. Elle n'aurait pas à se coltiner le Magicobus, avec ses secousses indésirables et ses passagers suspicieux. Et elle allait pouvoir rester une demi heure supplémentaire avec son cavalier.

Pendant qu'elle faisait ses adieux à ses camarades de dortoir, le plan qu'elle avait mis en place durant les dernières semaines lui revint en tête. Elle l'appliquerait le moment voulu, peut-être même qu'elle n'aurait pas à mettre la troisième étape en marche, si tout se passait pour le mieux.

— On y va ?

Elle acquiesça, toujours un sourire aux lèvres, certainement dû au Whisky Pur Feu qu'elle avait avalé ces dernières heures. Il la prit par la taille, et tournoya sur place.

_**- x -**_

Tout de suite, Lily eut un mouvement de recul. Elle ne se trouvait pas devant chez elle, ni dans aucun endroit de sa connaissance d'ailleurs. Elle dévisagea Barty, sur ses gardes.

— On est où là ? Je croyais que tu devais me ramener chez moi.

— A trois heures, non ? Il nous reste encore une demi heure, et je compte bien en profiter avec toi … fit-il, un sourire amusé sur le visage, en resserrant son emprise autour de la taille de sa cavalière.

Cavalière qui se laissa manipuler sans protestation.

Ils s'allongèrent sur l'herbe, au clair de lune, ne se quittant pas du regard. Pas un seul nuage ne venait troubler l'horizon, comme effacés magiquement par le jeune homme. Une légère brise, agréable, soulevait les cheveux de Lily, la débarrassant du pénible souvenir de la salle bondée à la chaleur insoutenable.

Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément, laissant leurs mains se balader sur le corps de l'autre, toujours plus loin, toujours plus longtemps, toujours plus intensément. Les caresses se firent plus précises, leurs corps se rapprochèrent, leurs langues se rencontrèrent.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant de longues minutes, qui parurent infinies à la Griffondor. Sans se presser, elle découvrait Barty comme elle en avait toujours rêvé. Aucune fausse note, aucun rire ou sourire désagréable autour d'eux. Le bonheur.

Et soudain, elle sentit la main de son cavalier passer sous sa robe, remontant le long de sa cuisse, arrivant à l'endroit 'stratégique'.

Et Lily eut soudain l'impression d'avoir à faire un choix décisif. Soit elle se laissait faire, et son esprit le désirait plus que tout au monde, soit elle appliquait son plan. Des secondes s'écoulèrent, interminables. Lily n'arrivait pas à prendre de décision.

La tête de James Potter apparut alors devant ses yeux, comme un rêve.

Elle semblait prononcer ces mots « Ne me déçois pas … »

Et Lily sut ce qu'elle devait choisir.

Entre le désir et la raison, entre sa passion et son intelligence.

— Non, pas maintenant … murmura-t-elle, comme essoufflée par cet effort incommensurable.

Elle sentit la pression se relâcher, le corps de Barty s'éloigner d'elle. Et son regard se faire méprisant.

Elle avait appliqué son plan à la lettre, et le regrettait à présent de tout son cœur.

— Lily, tu …

Il tentait de reprendre main, de le soumettre à sa volonté. Et Lily comprit qu'elle ne pourrait rien attendre de plus de lui, rien d'autre que ce qu'on appelait vulgairement du 'sexe', un 'coup d'un soir'.

Elle avait envie de vomir, de lui cracher au visage, de le frapper aussi fort qu'elle le pourrait. Mais elle savait qu'elle n'en aurait pas le courage. Pas sur 'lui'. Pas sur Barty, son Barty.

— Je dois rentrer, il est trois heures moins cinq. Mes parents vont me tuer si je suis en retard …

Elle cherchait désespérément une bonne excuse, quelque chose qui soit tangible.

— Si je ne rentre pas à l'heure ce soir, on ne pourra plus se revoir avant au minimum un mois.

Il grogna, se redressant, vexé.

— Tu ne vas pas te vexer pour si peu ? On pourra se revoir après, sans problème !

— Ouais, ouais … Ce que je sais, c'est que tu n'es qu'une sale menteuse, une intrigante. Je te ramène chez toi, et on en parle plus.

Lily se força à ne pas pleurer.

Elle avait accompli sa vengeance, elle avait coincé Barty.

Ils transplanèrent devant chez elle, silencieusement.

Elle se retourna vers lui, attendant une explication, ou encore des excuses.

Mais il repartit sans même lui décrocher un regard, plus froid et plus hautain que le pire des Sangs Purs.

Et Lily resta seule, frissonnant à cause de cette fichue brise qui lui avait parue si agréable jusqu'alors.

Si elle avait accompli son principal dessein, elle avait perdu plus qu'elle n'en avait retiré de satisfaction.

Elle avait perdu.

Et elle rentra chez elle, la tête haute, se promettant de ne plus pleurer devant quiconque.

_**- x -**_

Quand elle repensait à cette nuit, Lily Potter y voyait le symbole de sa faiblesse. Alors elle regardait Harry, son petit Harry, qu'elle avait tant choyé, tant aimé avec James. Et elle se sentait plus puissante que jamais, grâce à l'amour de son fils. Elle oubliait.

Mais pas ce soir. Sa vie repassait au ralenti, comme dans un rêve.

James était en bas.

James était mort.

Et elle allait bientôt mourir à son tour.

Elle concentra sa magie autour de son petit Harry, récitant mentalement les formules qu'elle répétait depuis des mois en silence. Son dernier acte, la protection des êtres chers.

Il fallait normalement un sacrifié et une personne aimée en vie. Harry n'avait plus que sa mère à présent.

Mais Lily, elle, n'était pas seule. Il lui restait cette nuit, il lui restait 'lui'.

Et même s'ils ne s'étaient plus jamais reparlé, même si la vie les avait séparés, même si elle avait épousé James Potter, même si elle avait un fils … Il restait là, en elle.

Elle sourit amèrement à cette ironie du sort.

Il ne le saurait jamais.

Et Lily Potter, redevenue Evans le temps de quelques murmures psalmodiés rapidement, mourut en protégeant son fils.

Grâce à Barty Croupton Junior.

Grâce à ce salaud de Barty.

_**- x -**_

_Alors, vos impressions ? Pour ma part, je trouve que j'ai été un peu loin par rapport à la réalité (oui, je n'ai pas failli être violée en pleine campagne oO, restons réaliste tout de même !) et même par rapport à l'histoire (je ne pense pas que le sort de protection avait besoin de formule quelconque, mais c'était le seul moyen de réintégrer le personnage de Barty Croutpon à la fin)_

_Vos suggestions ?_

_Réclamations ?_

_Poussez le petit bouton !_

_(Ouah je fais des Haikus toute seule ! XD)_


End file.
